The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a user interface display interface for a communication device.
Many portable communication devices, such as cellular telephones, include a housing defining relatively large front and rear surfaces with thin sides. Such devices may be thin enough to fit within a pocket of clothing or to carry on a belt or a holster. Typically, the device has a user interface that includes one or more components such as a keypad or a display. When the device is carried as described above, the user interface may not be very accommodating to a user. For example, when such a device is carried on a belt of a user, the user interface can be completely or partially obstructed from the user""s view.
In addition, some devices have flaps which cover the user interface for protection against various elements such as dirt or rain, or for other reasons such as for protection against inadvertent actuations at the keypad. Although highly beneficial, such flaps may similarly or further inhibit viewing of the user interface. For example, the display and keypad can be partially or completely covered preventing the user from discerning the status of the device unless it is removed from its holder and physically opened.
Accordingly, what is needed is a communication device having a user interface that is more accommodating to a user, and additionally one that does not substantially increase power consumption, driving circuitry, or cost of the communication device.